1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a reversing circuit for direction reversal in the case of direct current drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German-Offenlegungssohrift 24 18 930 discloses a direct current operated, electromagnetic reversing circuit comprising two oppositely controlled switches which are constructed as switchover contactors and which are each provided with two-pole contact bridges, it being selectively possible to establish a connection between the two-pole contact bridges and outer terminals of the reversing circuit via fixed contacts and between the two-pole contact bridges and additional outer terminals. This known reversing circuit with switch-over contactors has a comparatively complicated structure and requires much space and in view of the use of normally closed contacts. For the purpose of conducting and switching the full electric power, it is also limited with regard to its switching power and its service life.
German-pat 525 108 refers to a U-shaped supporting bar for a plurality of relays, said supporting bar being formed in one piece together with the relay yoke and the relay core member.